Roses and Thorns
by Emo95
Summary: just read it
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV

Alice: (in bellas doorway bursting with excitment) BELLA! wake up were gunna be late for our first day of school!  
Bella: Who cares about it? (puts pillow on head) (T: Yep thats my Sister Alice always excited about everything but get on her bad side and you will wanna run for your life!)  
Alice: I do now GET YOUR BUTT UP!( they fought over the blanket till it tore)  
Bella: (jumps up) HAHA! im so telling dad you riped the blanket!  
Alice: well i dont care you got up (pulls bella into bathroom and makes her take shower)  
Bella: (gets dressed in gray hoodie and shaggy jeans) THERE ya happy?  
Alice: NO! im not gonna be known as the girl with an ugly sister! here! *throws skinny jeans and pretty blue and purple shirt at her*  
Bella: FINE! *puts clothes on* there let go  
Alice: YAY!

*they just parked in the parking lot*

Bella: *slams door shut* okay were here umm Alice?  
Alice: *almost shaking with excitment* Yes? im so excited!  
Bella:umm...wheres the front door?  
Alice: oh my gosh your that stupid? its over at the front of the school! *points the the school*  
Bella:oh yeah lets go  
Alice:yay! lets go go go!  
Bella: first we are NOT stupid Dora the explorer people!  
Alice: did i say we were?  
Bella: I dont know and i really dont care lets just get this over with!  
Alice: OKAY! yay!  
* they walk to the office and get thier schedules*  
Alice: ohh! did we get any classes together? *looking over Bellas shoulder to see her schedule*  
Bella: umm.. lets see (T:MAN!) *sigh* we have almost every class together  
Alice: Really? awesome!  
Bella: *sigh* yeah i geuss... lets just go to the first class before we are late  
Alice: okay! um first is english! lets go* grabs bellas hand and runs off to the class*  
(in the hallways at there locker)

Alice: So have you seen any cute guys that you like? i havent there all retards!  
Bella:Alice i thought we come here to learn not get boyfriends! and yes i actully agree with you on that last sentence.

*this group of guys come walking by and one slaps bellas butt...


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

*I turned around and saw a blond haired boy with blue and white sripe shirt i asked him: um excuse me pervert but you touch me a again and i will hurt you soo ba-  
?: Chill,babe im just having fun!  
Alice: *turns around also* okay shut up acting like your all that idoit our dads a cop and he will blow your head with a gun! what is your name any way?  
Mike: I'm Mike and dont worry you can me too! *winks and lifts alices chin with his finger*  
Bella: alright thats it your already getting on my nerves! *punches him in the face Mike falls down*  
other kids: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
Mike: * get back up hold his head* its okay you dont scare me you just want me! *smirks like hes all that*  
Alice: *looks at bella and they both smile* your really annoying me and my sister and i wouldnt do that... *chuckles a little evily*  
Mike: oh yeah and what are you gonna do about ah haha babe\  
Alice and Bella at the same time: THIS! *they both kik him where the sun dont shine and he falls to the ground* thatll teach him *they walk away*

( IN MATHMATICS )

*Bella and Alice walked in the door together and saw a Bright blonde haired girl talking to the teacher they take there seat next to each other*  
Alice:Who is she? *pointing to the blonde haired girl*  
Bella: She must be another new person but just came now  
Alice: Yeah shes very pretty maybe we can shop!  
Bella: *mumbles* never in a million years...  
*the blonde hair girl finishes talking to the teacher and walks down the isle*  
Alice: Oh! Hi! come sit with us! *she motioned her hand to sit between us*  
?: *in a qeuit voice* okay.. *sits down*

?'s POV

I was talking to the teacher about were the places are in the school cause i couldnt find the places*

?: *walks in* Hi Sir! I need help around the school can you help me?  
Teacher: Sorry ma'am I can't  
?: oh okay! *sigh*(PS they actully talked longer then this)  
*I walked down the isle tyring to find a seat alone when-*  
Alice: Oh! Hi! Sit over here!  
?:*hey i might actully make friends* okay...  
Bella: Hello! Im Bella this is Alice and you are?  
?: Oh I'm Rosaile! but you can call me rose!  
Alice: Oh! such pretty name! Do you like shoping?  
Rose: oh um sure! alot!  
Alice: awesome! we can go shoping after school!  
Rose: cool and you can meet my brothers!  
Alice and Bella: Brothers?  
Rose: yeah i have 3 well one isnt exactlly my brother! hes my boyfriend!  
Bella: cool well we better pay attenion or else well get in trouble  
Rose and Alice: Alright!  
*Thinking: WOW! I think I actully made some friends! and...some SHOPPING friends! cool!*

Well I tried to make it longer this time! I hope you like it!

What will happen when they all meet?


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas POV  
*the bell just rang and we were going to rosailes car to meet her brothers*  
Alice: oowwww im so excited i could just EXPLODE!  
Bella: Ali youve been excited all day *mumbles under breathe* and it would be a pleasure for you to explode  
Alice: I HEARD THAT! but im still excited!  
Rose: okay were here my bros will be here in abo-  
Bella and Alice: *pointing to 3 boys pushing each other and playing with a basketball* is that them?  
Rose: *sigh* yes as a matter a fact *goes over the the dark haired boy and grabs his hand and kisses him passinely*  
Bella and Alice: AWW!  
Rose:Okay come here i want you to meet some friends i made *brings all of the boys over to bella and alice*  
Rose:Okay girls this is my boyfriend Emmet *points to emmet*  
Bella: Hi Im Bella!  
Alice: Hey! Im Alice!  
Emmet: Hiya I'm Emmet! YOO!  
Bella:Okay...  
Rose:alright this is my brother Jasper and this is my other brother Edward *pointing to them as she says there name*  
*Alice and Jasper were staring at each other like they were in love. I knew she would be in love with each at that time*  
Bella: Hi im Bella nice to meet you!  
Alice:... .  
Bella: Alice?...Alice? ALICE? *smacked her check softley that got her!*  
Alice: WHAT WHOS THERE!  
Bella: inturduce yourself!  
Alice: oh yeah hey im Alice * then she continued gazing in Jaspers eyes*

ALICES POV  
*Rose had inturduced me to everyone then i looked at Jasper he was so beatiful! i knew i had feelings for him at fight sight we began to get lost in each others eyes then i heard bella yellling at me but i didnt care i was in...maybe love then she smaked my face but it didnt hurt slot but i did get me outta my trance!*  
Alice: WHAT WHOS THERE!  
Bella: ME! now inturduce yourself!  
Alice: FINE! IM ALICE!  
*i then went back to staring into Jaspers eyes so gorgues!...*

BELLAS POV

*i looked at everyone so i could remember there faces then i saw Edward he was really cute i stared at him in a trance till he came up to me omg was he gonna kiss me? i was excited but i didnt know why... did i happen to have feelings for him? i didnt know but then he leaned in and... 


	4. Chapter 4

Bellas POV

Edward leaned in and... boped my nose. ugh another one of those jerks i guess i dont have feelings for him after all.  
Edward and Emmet: *burts out laughing*  
Bella: *rubing nose which makes her sound funny* Whyed u do that dummy?  
Edward:*stoped laughing* CAUSE I WANTED TO! *burst out laughing again*  
Bella: UGH!  
Rose: Edward and Emmett! But Bella and Alice wanna come over to our party and sleepover?  
Bella: Sure  
Alice: as long as its okay with dad  
Bella: yeah we will ask him then call if he says its okay  
Rose: Alright well bye  
*they walk off except Rose*  
Rose: *whispering* Bella! Sorry about my retarded brothers! just ignore them!  
Bella: oh its fine dont worry!  
Rose: okay see ya later!  
*everyone drives home*  
(WITH THE CULLENS EDWARD POV*  
*I ran up to my room cause Emmett was chasing me I locked the door then sat on my couch sigh shes so pretty but how could she like me? I mean...sigh I guess i just gotta cover up my feelings with mean but how? i mean i like her! ugh why is love so complicated? i dont know-*  
Emmet: *banging on the door* OPEN UP ED! your cheating!  
Edward: UGH! fine! *opens door*  
Emmet: *runs in a tackles and they end up on top of each other* Well this is really wierd!  
EDward: dude would you get off me! * they get up*  
Emmett: sorry man.. *mumbles* just trying to have a moment with ya...  
Edward: you are so gay!  
Emmet:no im not wierdy! *runs away*  
Edward : haha...  
Rose:*screams everybody runs downstairs*  
Carlisle: Rose! What wrong?  
Rose: I'm just so excited! mom said Bella can come over for the party!  
Jasper: well you dont have to scream!  
Em and Ed: Yeah!  
Rose: shut up help set up the party decorations! i'll call bella!*runs off to the phone*  
everyone starts putting up decorations*  
*Esme and Carlisle are talking while setting up*  
Esme: you know how dangerous this is? we could be revealed!  
Carlisle: Sweetie dont worry! we all went hunting and we make sure nothing that can cut someone is here! ittle be fine!  
Esme: okay *smiles and goes back to putting the decorations up


	5. Chapter 5

AT BELLA AND ALICES HOUSE)  
*Bellas POV)  
*we ran up to the living room and found charlie! *  
Charlie: *geting up* wats up girls!  
Alice: dad!  
Bella: were so excited!  
Charlie:'Bout what?  
Alice: well..  
Bella: we made some friends and we wanna go to thier party!  
Alice: yeah Please!  
Charlie: well i dont know...  
Bella: Please daddy...  
Charlie: alright!  
Bella and Alice: Yeah! *high five each other* thanks dad  
Charlie: yeah yeah yeah...  
*the phone rings*  
Bella: ill get it! *goes to the phone and anwser it*  
Bella: Hello?  
?:Hey Bella! its Rose!  
Bella: oh hey rose! so we can go to the party!  
Rose: awesome! you can come over at 4 (by the way its like 3 now)  
Bella: okay!  
Rose:*laughs* okay see ya later!  
Bella: kay bye! *hangs up*  
Alice:Well? can we go or not?  
Bella:*looking fake sad*  
Alice:*frowns* man!  
Bella:*smiles and jumps up* just kidding lets pick out some outfits!  
Alice: YAY!  
*they get dressed Alice does bellas hair into curls and hers into straight.  
(outfit on profil)  
Alice: Omg! we look so freakin hot!  
Bella: but watch out someone might try to hit your butt!  
Alice: yeah! *they both laugh and go to the cullens house*  
Alice: wow like theres lots of people here!  
Bella: yeah weres rose?  
Rose: right here! *comes over to them*  
Bella: hey rose!  
Rose: hey! you like? *smiles*  
Alice: totally! hey im kinda thirsty, can you show me the fruit bowl?  
Rose: sure! bella wanna come?  
Bella: uh naa, im just gunna walk around maybe dance...  
Rose: okay see ya! come on alice! *they walk over to the fruit bowl*  
Bella*sees someone staring at her but doesnt know them* mmmmm... thats wierd, wow um hes creppy! *he starts walking towards her and she gets spooked and tries to find Alice, she see her a rose and runs to them*  
Bella: hey Alice!  
Alice:oh its just you haha hey  
Bella: *smells* mmmmm, this smells awesome!  
Alice:*holding a plate* get some and meet me at a table! its good!  
Bella: okay *rose and Alice walk off to a table and Bella see the person again* wow this look- hey is that that man again? wow hes crepp-  
Ed: talking to yourself again huh?  
Bella: *gets mad and remembers what he did at the parking lot* no! whata you want?  
Ed: Hey chill i just wanna say you look very...*smiling*  
Bella:*Smiles*  
Ed:UGLY! *burst out laughing and falls on the floor*  
Bella: thanks...i guess *and has a sorta sad and annoyi9ng look on her face*  
Ed: *gets up and stop laughing* dont be sad you dont got frinds little bella you make one someday! *starts laughing*  
Bella: gets real mad lave me alone jerk! *throws her plate which has on it in his face and walks up to the stairs and sits down*  
*with rose and alice*  
ALICE POV  
*I was getting worried its been 30 mins since i last talked to Bella she should be here by now!*  
Alice: Rose I'm going to look for Bella 

Please comment


End file.
